The Blessing of Darkness
by Miley Atem
Summary: He was awakened from a sweet dream to provide something that simply did not exist in his heart. Joy. A joy that was stripped when he arrived. One revenge. One death. One game and just one survivor. "I'm creating to destroy" he said with sad voice. His eyes became a black hole, destroying everything at his path.


Chapter One

My Demons Returning To Me

1:59 a.m.

His body paled under the influence of different drugs. His heart was beating slowly to the recent myocardia's attack, seconds ago. A mask offered him oxygen to his body and his brain, but its most important muscle was inadvertently collapsing without back to life.

2:00 a.m.

A man in a white coat applied multiples shocks to the golden-haired child, sun-like body. But everything seemed to be in vain. He watched as the child simply vanished without them could do anything about it. Life was slipping young hands, like gold dust.

2:01 a.m.

Machine dictating whether or not infant remained alive had negative responses to hopes for a family. His heart was unavoidably detained; his brain had been without blood and oxygen. His life had vanished like the sunset.

"I'm sorry, Lord" the condolences were expressed was the family, which resided in Domino City, Japan. They were well aware of the state in which his eldest son was admitted to hospital in the city. However, she knew the answers all along. They were not the best.

A six year old little boy looked at his mother with tears in his violet orbs. They were reflected as in a mirror, the deep pain he felt at that moment and a single question was asked in his mind. The only one that escaped off to his lips.

"My brother will not return?" could see the innocence in his face, like that of a little angel. Also his words fell from his lips with himself softly, but with that bitter question embellishing. "I'll no longer see Yami?" Looked at his parents were expecting them salvation was hell, feeling with he described the unexpected death of her playmate.

A beautiful woman with hair chocolates looked at the boy who was in his arms and sat him on her lap, stroking the blond locks of his neighbor.

"Not my love" his voice was broken as his soul at that moment, "but he'll still be at your side and you'll be looking from above." The thick crystal drops down her rosy cheeks and warm.

The child three color hair hugged her as hard as he could and let out everything he felt in those moments. Sadness, anxiety and… Much, much pain.

The eyes of the woman rose and spotted his father, who came in company doctor, who had received when they entered to the hospital. Between them, talking something that women couldn't hear. Maybe, it was better that way.

"We'll take the child to the morgue" said the doctor, who had his hands in the pockets of the gown.

"Thank you" it was all could say Salomon. He had nothing more to say. He don't even know if he could afford the funeral expenses of his grandson.

"Have a good night, sir" with these last words the man left the area, leaving the man.

Sora approached his father with the little boy in his arms. The boy was asleep, tough his cheeks were wet. Tears spilled minutes ago had market a unique way on his cheekbones.

"Yami, no comeback again" said the old man. In his voice the sorrow felt inside was heard. He could not do anything else.

"It's OK, dad" and it was all she can manage.

In a large laboratory decorated with the monotonous color white, a glass capsule in is lay the body of an infant inside. He were only covered with a blue blanket, was like a toga.

The little boy was tied to several cables bordered with huge machines that no marking other than the shadow of death in that cold body.

Her hair color gold, red and black fell to the sides of his pale face, giving him the face of a beautiful angel image, peace and tranquility. Something that terrify anyone who was watching. The likeness of a dead baby that was irrefutable.

_He can return. _

A young man of no more than twenty-two years of age, walked into the room, silently. Fixing his piercing blue eyes on the body lying in the chapel of glass. His thoughts on whether hopelessly stopped in the next act. Within himself, wanted to see the little jump and run once and beat revive what had snatched his days

Maybe with those achieved restore or rather repair of wounds that had at that time. He remembered the face of the boy crying at the hospital. And only by restores joy to the child worked day and night.

"This need to make it" he said in low voice.

"I just don't know if this can make you better, champion" he looked at the boy who was locked in that place, as a prisoner of war. "But, if a rabbit could return to life, you can too".

With one hand he pressed the button that would make a great fantasy reality. Doors transparent cocoon contained within the lifeless body of the little opened, letting out all the cold sheltered within.

The man in white coat walked over to where the little boy was, took him in his arms and and carried him out of the place.

"You can make it" he said again, but this time with determination.

His legs were moving firmly to lift this beautiful facility dedicate solely to do biological studies. Some, or most of their experiments go outside of professional ethics.

"But not care" he said thinking in it again.

Once he had arrived at their destination with one that would bring the container to become the largest experiment of KC. He placed in a metal stretcher in front of himself. A sigh escaped from his troat.

A young woman entered the room in which he was his superior. Blue eyes listened in and immediately laid his eyes on the young man. The same young woman who helped him that night.

"Readey, Jay?" asked the man to the women, a little older than him.

"Of course, Seto" nodded and after that went to a small microscope that was on a wooden table. "Graft, please"

Seto gave her a piece of skin's blond locks child, the same who was lying on the metal bed. "Is human" he said before putting it into the hand of the young woman with a slide.

"So, it must be" she took the slide with small pliers and placed under the microscope.

Seto took from a pocket of his robe a transparent bottle, which contained within it a reddish liquid. Summoning extracted dropper and a few drops left bowl in a table.

The human skin was sprayed with this liquid and the reaction continued to watch Jay both.

- So what? - The girl asked the young black hair. After waiting three minutes to take effect.

"Keep lookin'" Seto said "It's amazing what can be done with it" then it turned to look at the child who was unconscious.

The young man came back to the microscope and watched as two small pink two-headed worms began to regenerate damaged tissue. Her mouth opened in print.

Once the fabric was renovated worms began to disappear, to be in an amount less than six .

" Why it disappear? - Asked the black tape to her colleague, still watching .

"It no disappear, Jazmy - told the young woman with long black hair. "Decrease in size." after these words the young man only just waited for a reaction.

"I see," - said the young woman. She rose from the place where he had sat and began to march out of the place.

"Do not you get Jay?" Said the scientist, who looked away from that path.

"I think this is something personal" the girl argued in his defense. "Also will not need more of my help" she smiled and continued on his way, until she left the view of Seto.

Young Brown approached the stretcher silver, on which was small and watched the new account. There was nothing to think about those times.

"I guess this was the life you'll go to take, my friend" were the last words that fell from his lips.

Inside, his soul rejoiced to be able to give life to the person who had become someone important to him. After a year of working with his father in that, he had won the affection haired child three colors. But his conscience told him that this was not right and that the consequences would pay dearly .

He took a small box of cleared blue latex gloves and placed them in the hands. He walked to a shelf of black metal and he took a bottle with a red content, a syringe. He looked back at the boy who stood behind him and made him turn his mind to ponder the consequences. Preferred spice .

That sharp, fine tip slowly across his soft skin, while the reddish substance inside the plastic container and started down combined with the DNA of the child, who now had become an experiment.

The pale child eyelids opened abruptly . His pupils had expanded more than normal in a person of his age. His crimson eyes had become a black hole that seemed to swallow the world. He breathed in the cold air that filled the room and his eyes returned to their normal size, revealing the fascinating color of his eyes .

The result of that experiment was much hope. Especially for…

"I see you did the right thing Seto" said a voice behind.

"Marik" gave the young man. He still had his hands he had used utensils seconds back to desecrate the body of the tricolor "What do you want?" Questioned to the newcomer.

-"You should show this experiment everyone" he proposed the fair-haired man whitish and purple eyes , who stood in the doorway "Think Kaiba , you will do even more millionaire if you show this to the world" his words were so arrogant.

"Marik, look , I do not care that the little boy is a moneymaker" turned his body, while his hands rested on the iron railing of the stretcher "He is part of my family now and would never hurt that way so vile and ruthless you're proposing" genius factions showed the disgust felt by getting similar response from the man. Dirty like her stepfather.

"Since when you have feelings Seto Kaiba?" Asked sarcastically.

"Retire, please" - was throwing it "I still have to finish reviewing my _brother_" the conversation was over .

The young lila eyes turned and marched out of the place.

The boy turned crimson eyes closed his fiery orbs, though his heart had not stopped beating. One of the dozens of wires that was connected to the child's body indicated he was alive and breathing.

Seto smiled after the good work he had done with Jazmy and the unfortunate stepfather. He did not know how long he could survive with that substance, though the effect was created in the child had the slight feeling that it would be for long. Or maybe his love for the little that made him feel? Even he could figure that out at the time, however did not want to lose hope. Not at the time.

"I promise take care about you, my little bro" Seto said.

or . . O.O.o. . OO.O. . O.

Hi all, after having been in a coma since mentally I have returned . I hope this first chapter has been to his liking. Sorry it's shortie. Still I hope you've enjoyed . They want.

Sayonara .


End file.
